My sweet honey bear (April Fool's 2016)
by Harmonics Rioter
Summary: [1-Shot] Bonnie the Bunny wants to surprise her dear Freddy with a beautiful gift... but he has other plans. Nothing more than a cute little fluff with elements of FNaF World. Heavy Fronnie, but this is not a lemon if that's what you expected. My first romantic story, rated T to be safe. Enjoy!
**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, thanks for checking out my new story! If you've read what I've written so far, you may know that my stories have a certain dark, serious and gritty tone. I've focused exclusively on the tragedy of the missing children, and the sad story of FNaF 4's Crying Child in my two fics. But the truth is... I don't like writing that. The truth is, I _love_ shipping! I'm a BIG Fronnie fan (I mean, they're just _too_ cute together!) and so I decided that I should surprise you all with this adorable little one-shot of pure and innocent fluff! No lemons, I promise ;)

Please let me know what you think of it! And now, happy reading!

* * *

 **My sweet honey bear**

It was a beautiful day of spring at the grassy meadows of Fazbear Hills. The sun beamed down on the colorful little town from a clear blue sky, the birds chirped their songs joyfully, and the wind carried the fresh smell of flowers in bloom.

Bonnie the Bunny hopped along the grass of a nearby pasture, whistling a cheery melody as the flower-filled basket in her hand swung from front to back. "La-lala-lala, laughing all the way!" She giggled at the sound of her voice, before stopping suddenly and gasping as she spotted a tiny sunflower in the middle of the grass.

The purple rabbit smiled as she knelt down in front of it, and chirped "Aww… what a beautiful little flower!" She carefully broke the stem at just the right length, and held the flower in front of her oh-so-cute-and-dreamy eyes. "What should I call you little flower?" Humming, she rested her hand below her chin before chiming with excitement "I know! I will call you… Flowey! Yaaaay!" Bonnie was about to put Flowey inside her basket, when she realized something. "Actually… Flowey is a pretty stupid name for a flower. It's, like, _so_ unoriginal. I will call you… Agrajag Wowbagger Beeblebrox McAstra! Yaaaay!"

Satisfied with the name that she totally did not steal from a series of brilliant sci-fi/comedy books and radio shows, Bonnie put Agrajag Wowbagger Beeblebrox McAstra inside her basket. She stood up, and hopped and hummed away through the glowing pasture, towards the entry of the town. All the other animatronic townsfolk of Fazbear Hills greeted her as she skipped her way to her home. Giggling, she waved back at everyone until she arrived at a little gravel path that led to a small, colorful single-story house, surrounded by a low white fence.

Bonnie hopped over the fence, just because she could, because she was a rabbit… you do know that rabbits can jump a lot, right? Yes? Okay, alright then. So… she hopped over the fence because she could because she was a rabbit and knocked on the door.

"I'm home honey bear!" Her ears rose up with joy as she called out her husband's nickname, and soon she heard his heavy footsteps approaching the door. Freddy Fazbear soon opened the door and smiled when she saw his beautiful rabbit wife.

"Good afternoon fluffy bunny!" he beamed with his grave voice, letting her walk inside the comfy living room before closing the door. Intrigued, he looked at the basket filled with flowers. "What do you have there?"

"I brought you flowers honey bear!" Smiling and flushing, Bonnie stretched out the basket to Freddy.

"That's so sweet of you." replied Freddy happily, "But I don't want your flowers right now." His wife stared at him quizzically as his face took a serious expression, before the bear finished with a low and sultry voice "I want _you_ fluffy bunny."

Smiling with the same sultriness, Bonnie threw the basket of flowers against the wall, sending pieces of petals, wood, and poor and innocent Agrajag Wowbagger Beeblebrox McAstra scattering across the floor. "I want you too honey bear." She ran to her husband and threw herself into his strong arms, that carried her towards their bedroom as the two rubbed their cheeks together passionately.

As soon as they were in, Freddy threw his wife on top of the bed. Smirking, he asked in a low voice "Are you ready for Freddy fluffy bunny?"

Patting the place next to her on the mattress, Bonnie replied longingly "I'm always ready for you honey bear."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of red light appeared in the sky, and a meteorite crashed into the town, killing everything and everyone instantaneously in a blazing hellfire.

And everyone lived happily ever after… everyone in a very far town, that is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _APRIL FOOL'S! THE END!  
;)_**

* * *

 **A/N:** To those who know me... off course it's an April Fool's! If this is the first thing you've read from me, rest assured that this isn't how I write normally. In any case, keep in mind that everything I said was a joke. I have absolutely nothing against Undertale and absolutely nothing against shipping; everyone is free to play and write whatever they want. But the temptation was just too much to resist! I hope I got a good laugh out of you with this, and if I didn't remember that nothing here was meant seriously. It's an April Fool's guys, nothing more.

 _Before they were lost_ was not a joke; it is coming out later today. So, if you still don't hate me too much you're welcome to check it out. In any case, take care guys, and happy April Fool's.

Happy reading and happy writing,

-Harmonics


End file.
